


The Not-So-Subtle Seductions of Foggy Nelson

by tinymacuser1998



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, F/M, Foggy is loved, M/M, Multi, and some sexual language, and there's drinking, by everyoen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reality of the situation is that Foggy shouldn’t be surprised by anything anymore. Matt crawling through his window, clad in leather and begging for a phone to call a nurse at dawn on a Saturday to come stitch him up? Not a problem. Being abducted by a Chinese woman who is also an alien that makes and distributes heroine? A normal week.<br/>Foggy has been finding, though, that with all of this assimilation to the abnormal through connections with Dare Devil, he has become unaccustomed to normal. Which would explain why it took him a while to recognize that, holy shit, every superhero he was meeting was trying to pull moves on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Subtle Seductions of Foggy Nelson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/gifts).



> based off of a headcanon I wrote: http://profchoke.co.vu/post/116618410827/you-know-what-i-want

1  
Matt doesn’t share his identity with other superheroes, which Foggy doesn’t understand, but he knows better than to get it Matt’s way when it comes to Daredevil-ing.  
It does make it a bit hard to know what Matt’s up to, or whether he’s hurt or not when he takes a longer time on a mission than usual.  
Foggy is introduced to the Avengers as Daredevil’s lawyer. He guesses either everyone is used to Matt’s secrecy, which is why no one questions his need for a lawyer, or they they don’t give a shit. Probably the former, considering the complacent nature he is greeted with when he meets the other Avengers.  
They’re sitting at a long table at Stark tower. There’s about a dozen people there, dressed in either superhero uniforms or business-casual garb. Foggy feels very underdressed in his striped button down and faux-leather briefcase he bought at a garage sale. No one comments on his clothes, but everyone is eyeing him. Foggy sinks a little deeper into his seat.  
“We’re here to discuss some recent events,” someone says from the far left end of the table. Foggy almost shits his pants when he realizes the voice came from the Steve Rogers, but that’s neither here nor there. A redheaded woman in a blouse whispers something to a man with long, black hair and a metal arm. Foggy has a distinct feeling that it’s about him.  
Tony Stark clears his throat, and Foggy looks to where he is seated, which is to Captain America’s immediate right. Steve rolls his eyes, and Tony Starks to speak.  
“Let’s address this elephant in the room first, Stevie,” Tony quips, jerking his head in Matt’s direction, “Who’s the tart that BDSM brought along?”  
Foggy makes an undignified squeak as Matt starts to talk. “He’s Foggy Nelson. His firm represents me.”  
“Ah,” Tony says, peering at Foggy over his sunglasses, “a lawyer. I see. Can I get a card, Blondie?”  
Foggy immediately starts to fumble around his briefcase and Steve sighs.  
“Can we not do this right now, Tony?” He says, “We have important business to take care of.”  
“We don’t, actually, until Spider Man shows up,” Tony replies, and like it was rehearsed, there’s a thump on the window, and everyone turns around to see a skinny man in a red and blue body suit clung to the glass.

2  
Foggy isn’t even a bit into his falafel when a tall, black man with short hair and a tooth gap takes the spot across from him, looking like he’s about to spontaneously combust. Foggy is startled, obviously, and can’t think why this buff and sweaty guy would be over here and staring at him like a man in the desert would stare at a cup of water.  
Foggy automatically reasons that he wants a bits of his falafel, and takes a bite of it before offering some to the man.  
“Are you serious?” the guy asks, and Foggy is taken aback.  
“Um, no, sorry,” Foggy says, putting his falafel on his plate and swallowing, “I just thought that- y’know, it’s stupid. Whatever. What can I do for you?”  
Tooth gap's eyes are darting over him sporadically, and he’s blushing.  
“Are you alright?” Foggy asks. Tooth gap puts his head in his hands.  
“Yes, yeah, I’m sorry for bothering you,” he says before standing and walking away. He watches as tooth gap walks over to a group of three with his shoulders slumped. A man in a sweatshirt pats him on the back while another guys wearing sunglasses laughs heartily. The girl with them rolls her eyes.  
“What was that all about?” Matt asks, tearing Foggy’s attention away from the scene.  
“I think that guy was trying to get my lunch,” Foggy replies, turning his attention back to his lunch. Matt sits in the chair tooth gap was previously occupying.  
“Did you recognize him?” Matt asked knowingly, and Foggy narrows his eyes.  
“No, but I bet you did,”  
Matt nods. “I didn’t know that Sam Wilson frequented our favorite Arab place.”  
Foggy does a double take. “The Falcon, Sam Wilson?”  
“The very same,” Matt assures.  
Foggy looks back to where Sam and his friends stood, but they were gone.  
“Do you think he recognized me, and that’s why he came over?” Foggy asked.  
Matt stared after them with a furrowed brow, “Maybe. I don’t know.”

3  
It’s a charity event at Stark tower, and by now, everyone knows that Matt is the Daredevil.  
And, similarly, they know who Foggy Nelson is. Matt tries not to let that bother him, but Foggy is absolutely beaming as he waits at the door.  
“Should I tell Karen that we’re getting back late? I think I should tell Karen that we’re getting back late,” Foggy chatters, bouncing on the balls of his feet and tapping at his phone, “Who am I kidding? I already told her not to make plans in case she has to come pick us up. Remember the last party Tony Stark had? Thor was found buck naked and passed out in Central Park.”  
Matt grumbles a response. He’s not jealous, per se, of Foggy’s situation. He knows that Foggy is charismatic, it makes sense that Foggy would be liked by other superheroes. He just wished that it wasn’t so... blatant.  
No one let up. Last month, Foggy was alerted when Matt had a particularly bad laceration on his forearm and had to be taken to the hospital. As Matt was wheeled into the back of a SHIELD issue ambulance, he saw Wanda Maximof and Jennifer Walters touching his arm and giggling at his jokes. Foggy didn’t come home until late that night, looking absolutely ravished. He had assured Matt that nothing had happened, at that Johnny Storm just couldn’t hold his alcohol. Apparently, he got handsy when he was drunk.  
“Let’s go!” Foggy rushes, “Karen’s already pissed enough because she can’t go. She’d be absolutely livid if we weren’t able to take pictures for her.”  
Matt sighs. Nope, he wasn’t jealous.

The party, he was assured, would be pretty mundane. That obviously went to the wayside. Everyone in the tower was half past tipsy by ten-thirty. Matt was pushing his way through crowds of warbly superheroes in search of Foggy.  
“Are you looking for your buddy?” A short girl with, what appeared to Matt to be, a squirrel tail, “He was whisked away by Janet and Hank a little bit ago.”  
She leaned into Matt, sloshing some white wine onto his tuxedo jacket. He gimerances.  
“You look like you’re not used to being the life of the party,” She says bubbily, standing on her tip toes to look into Matt’s eyes.  
“Not exactly,” He replies.  
“Don’t worry,” she assures, patting his arm lightly. “I’m sure your boyfriend isn’t cheating. Him and Janet and Hank are on the third floor, though, if you’re looking for them.”  
Matt is about to defend himself saying that no, Foggy isn’t his boyfriend, but he hears the ding of the elevator just as he open his mouth.  
“Thank you,” he says, squeezing her shoulder.  
She waves, holding the hem of her sparkly, gold gown in her hand. Matt wonders faintly why she thought he and Foggy were dating before hitting the third floor button, the elevator doors then sliding closed.

Foggy has a glass of red wine in his hand and a person whispering sweet nothings into his ear on both sides when Matt finds him.  
Apparently, Janet and Hank wasted no time. Foggy was already halfway out of his shirt, and Hank was kissing at his neck. Janet had her hands curled up tight in Foggy’s hair. Matt looked at them and felt breathless.  
“Matt, old buddy, old pal!” Foggy calls nervously from under the preoccupied couple. Janet makes a noise of disdain and Hank grabs loosely at the air for Foggy’s hand as he stands and leaves them on the couch.  
“Hey, Foggy, are you-” Matt starts, but Foggy grabs him by his should and spins him around.  
“Busy? No. Say, didn’t Karen call, saying we needed to leave right now?”  
Matt sighs with relief, though he doesn’t really know why, “Yes, in fact.”  
“Good! Then let’s go!” He says, steering Matt towards the door.  
“The threesome offer is still on the table, Nelson!” Hank Pym calls after them, and Matt winces.  
“You have my number!” Foggy replies when they get in the elevator. Matt clears his throat after the doors close.  
“Tough night?” Matt asks, trying not to sound bitter.  
Foggy punches the number that takes them to the ground floor, and loosens his tie. “Like you wouldn’t even believe.”

4  
Only three days pass, and Matt tries to avoid the subject of “Foggy’s sex life” as much as possible.  
This becomes increasingly difficult. Apparently, word of Foggy has been getting around. Clint Barton sends a freaking bouquet of flowers to the office, for god’s sake. Matt hears Natasha and Bucky talk about him more than once, and Hank Pym worriedly calls Matt, asking him to pass along that both he and Janet are sorry, and would like to smooth things over with Foggy over dinner.  
Matt’s close to ripping his hair out.  
He isn’t alone in this. Foggy has been rather distant, too. He’s walked into his office when Karen and he are chatting multiple times, and Foggy would just up and leave.  
Matt decides to address this problem on his lunch break. Foggy’s been slipping out about fifteen minutes before Matt every day so they wouldn’t be stuck riding the elevator down together. Matt catches him easily by just waiting.  
“Jesus!” Foggy explains when the doors open and he sees Matt. He tries to back away, but Matt grabs his collar and pulls him into the elevator, then pulls the emergency stop.  
He crosses his arms, waiting for Foggy to speak.  
“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” Foggy apologizes once his heart rate goes down, “it’s not because of anything you did this time. It’s because of-”  
“What I caught you doing with the Pyms?” Matt guesses.  
Foggy sighs, leaning into the wall of the elevator. “Yes.”  
Matt bites back the bitterness, and his temptation to hiss ‘good’ at Foggy, leaving him to figure out why Matt was angry on his own.  
“I’d never judge you, y’know,” Matt says calmly. “No matter what you decided to do with them, I’ll support you.”  
“Horse shit!” Foggy shouts, and then laughs at himself.  
Matt stays silent. He hears Foggy’s heart, and how it started to pick up pace again. He smells Foggy starting to sweat.  
“What is it, then?” Matt asks.  
Foggy is silent for a very long time, and then looks up to meet Matt’s eyes. “I don’t like the Pyms, Matt. Or any of the other superheroes that have been trying to get in my pants these past months.”  
Matt nods, knowing where this is going.  
“But you like me?” He asks.  
Foggy nods, then catches himself. “I just nodded- oh, you know. Am I that obvious?”  
Matt shrugs, smiling to himself. He honestly only put the pieces together just now, but Foggy didn’t need to know that.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Foggy asked, wringing his hands. “Is it because you didn’t like me?”  
Matt shakes his head immediately. “No, no. It isn’t that at all.”  
Foggy laughs, relieved. “So you do, then?”  
Matt steps forwards until his chest is almost touching Foggy’s, and their noses brush. Foggy’s heart stutters, and Matt takes a deep breath in before kissing Foggy.  
And the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really listening to much music while working on this.  
> I was watching "Gravity Falls", though.  
> Thanks for reading, too!


End file.
